1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of packages for compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs) and Blu-Ray™ discs (BDs) and a method of package assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical disc formats, such as compact discs (CDs), Blu-Ray™ optical video discs (BDs) and digital video discs (DVDs), are a popular medium to distribute media, such as music, movies, and computer software. Currently, there are a number of cases for optical discs on the market which purport to offer certain advantages, but still suffer from a number of limitations.
Conventional board optical disc cases or packages contain one or more pockets formed of two relatively stiff, spaced apart paperboard or cardboard side pieces to securely house at least one disc within each pocket. Although designs can vary, the size and shape of the pockets that house optical discs are generally rectangular. The pocket must tightly conform to the size and thickness of the disc to minimize any movement of the disc within the pocket and to hold the disc securely therein. But also, the pocket should maintain a uniform spacing between the side pieces to freely receive the disc and allow the removal thereof without significant effort.
Conventional cases used for holding optical discs utilize paperboard spacers situated on the lateral sides within the pocket to maintain the spacing between the cardboard side pieces. While board spacers succeed in maintaining this necessary spacing, they are made of a separate substrate from the side pieces that form the pocket, and this fact adds to the manufacturing costs of the optical disc case. The board spacers are separate and distinct from the side pieces that define each optical disc pocket. As a result, their inclusion requires that they be carefully positioned and adhesively joined to the side pieces within the pocket, which complicates the hand assembly process. The spacers need to be properly sized and cut to fit each individual pocket.